1234 Breathe
by ravenheartlim
Summary: AU. Death is a reality. Just like her. Falling guaranties only one thing... and that's pain. However, there's more to life than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_People walkin and out of our lives, leaving great or small imprints... That's the reason why parting hurts._

* * *

It's bright... too bright... but I feel cold. Is this how it feels like to die?

With what's remaining of my strength, I reached for the wooden window handles and pushed them open... The breeze rushed in- kissing my numb senses.

* * *

Confidence and elegance rode her heels...

She treaded the corrigdors with proper postureand blank face. Her vibrant shoulder length bond hair caught the eyes of every person she passed by. That or her trademark hawk-wing bangs. Both heels produce clunking sounds everytime they hit the sterile floor.

"A pleasant morning to you, Ms. Riza Hawkeye," someone dared to saunter beside her... said someone owns another famous trademark; messy mop of raven hair and possitibely dark Asian eyes.

'Dr. Mustang", she nodded stiffly.

Roy Mustang grinned, winking at the passing nurse-who in turn, giggled. Riza frowned. "Come on Riza... we've been around each other for a while! You have known me since we were kids... don't be all stiff like that."

"Doesn't assure me a bit actually..." Riza mumbled under her breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Wow... how sensitive of you", Roy snorted. Totally out of place. "Anyway, I would like to talk to you about Mikasa."

"Your cousin? What about her?"

Mikasa Ackerman is the only remaining relative of Dr. Mustang from his mother's side. She's roughly 18 and is currently taking up her pre-med. Roy is extremely protective of her... Especially because her looks could do her more harm than good. Both cousins have night blach hair and pale complexion... though Mikasa's eyes are of the dark quicksilver shade Roy's are dark enough to be mistaken as complete pitch black... Moreover, Mikasa has cardiomyopathy... coaxing Roy to be a little more paranoid than normal when it comes to her.

How did the beautiful blonde fit in the story anyway..?

Riza Hawkeye **is** Mikasa's cardiologist.

"She refused the pacemaker, right? Just recently..."

"Yeah..." Riza bit back stoically.

"I have a patient... who's currently in coma. It seems Mikasa's heart is compatible with hers. We could still push the operation, albeit we convince her (Mikasa)."

For the first time after so many years, the cardiologist stopped on her tracks then faced her childhood friend... "Dr. Mustang." She sighed, "Your cousin... Mikasa..." and suddenly paused. "Never mind... patient-doctor secrecy..." Shaking her head, she walked away.

The echo of her heels left Roy pondering. He watched her disappear to one corner before going on his own way... towards the ICU.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut... the sedatives are now taking effect. I sometimes wonder about these mysterious drugs...

They calm me down and induce sleep-take away pain. But they're also quite dangerous. They cause hallucinations...

My eyes are getting heavy...

And I saw HIM. He's saying something I can't understand... Maybe, this is a hallucination too? I can no longer tell...

* * *

He just stood there... just stood there-unmoving.

His eyes are fixed only at her. He drank every feature- every tendril of her perfect blond hair; even the creases of her parted lips, once pinkish, now devoid of color and pale.

Death is peaking through the support. It's seeping out of the features that he loves so much.

Levi is known to be a man who doesn't like to beat around the bush. The moment Petra lost conciousness and started to rely on the machines, he already decided to abandon his last defence of hope.

The door creaked open, revealing another ravenette.

"Roy", Levi nodded.

Roy Mustang-the doctor assigned to Petra... and also, one of Levi's trusted friends.

Roy sauntered towards him, "I know you wouldn't ask for her prognosis. But I'll be frank with you... she's slipping away, Levi."

"I know..." Levi replied quietly.

Roy swallowed before pressing on, "And she told me that if she can't wake up after a week... I'll turn off the life support."

"Tommorow will make one full week..." _I'm suppose to agree... _"Roy, do me a favor, will you?" _Stop. It will only make things worse. This is pointless. _"I would like to wait for one more week."

His friend gave him an unreadable expression... He was sure, so sure, that Levi doesn't like waiting on pointless stuffs... Moreover, Petra told him to turn off the life support after a week. He thought he wouldn't have to do that. _Maybe Petra did feel it coming..._It was one of the things Science can never explain...

"If that's what you want", Roy ran his hand through his hair. "She's my friend too, you know..."

"Thanks..."

"You do love her..." an absent-minded remark.

"Tch."

"And so, I should let you know... she wanted to donate her heart..."

"What?"

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND IN NO WAY POSSIBLE, OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN AND FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS-ISAYAMA HAJIME AND HIRUMO ARAKAWA.**

Hey there. Raven Heart here.

A lot of things have been happening lately... enrolled myself to college... my computer broke... pre-typed story went to waste... etc2... Anyway, theyare all agents of what is currently happening. As a sixteen year old entity, I would just like to tell you guys that no matter what happens, always have a back-up file... =_= unlucky me though, I didn't have one.

So, I will have to cancel Of Circles, Blades and Bullets... as you've noticed, it's no longer available. The plot is still under construction. In the mean time, allow me to apologize through this.

Yes. It is one of my greatest desires to write a cross over of SnK and FMA. No. I'm still not giving up with LeviMika and Royai.

I know... Chappie 56 revealed the soul-crushingly, mind-boggling fact that Levi is an Ackerman. Though, Chappie 57 suggests an enlightening back up story. Just like others, I'm excited to discover what is his real relationship with the throatslasher guy (was his name Kaney?). Sorry for the spoilers. But really, it was fugging interesting.

About this fanfic... as you've noticed, it's an AU. I wouldn't reveal any other details... but next chapter, Mikasa will appear. The specific kind of cardiomyopathy she's suffering from is Arrhythrogenic Right Ventricular Dysplasia.

That's all for now... hope to see you guys soon... and please, I would like to hear your thoughts...

Ja ne!

_RHL_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Life is the endless cycle of learning to love, falling in love, breaking apart... then learning to love again."_

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman fixated her silverish gray gaze on the drink in front of her. She stirred it, causing the ice to bob up and down.

It has become a ritual recently to have lunch with her cardiologist, Dr. Hawkeye. The two had grown to like each other through the years and develop a sort of sister-like relationship aside from patient-doctor. (Plus Mikasa would like to know more about the woman that has gotten her 'older brother' so worked up.)

"Your cousin is trying so hard, you know..." Riza remarked, looking up from her salad.

The Oriental gave her a charming smile, "He's ALWAYS trying hard even though he's a slacker."

"Yeah... I could see that. He would even roll over the mud in front of me to get my attention... pretty..-"

"Submissive? Fifty shades..?" She held in her laugh. _Always appear stoic._

"Nah... he's just... _passionate_."

"Then Ms. Hawkeye... do tell me..." she's grinning. "How much more passionate does he have to be in order to finally convince you to become part of our balding family tree?"

"We're proffessionals, Mikasa..."

"I'm not growing younger, _doctor_... You two are not either. I would like to leave my cousin with someone. Somehow, I trust you to bear that 'curse'..." the girl let out a bittersweet chuckle. "Speaking of THAT... how long?"

"Actually... you'll be lucky if next month, your heart is still working without almost breaking down twice a day or breaking down completely."

"I see..."

"Take the transplant, Mikasa..."

"We've already talked about this-" _I'm sorry, Eren..._

"Your cousin found you a heart..."

_"Live on!" He shook_ her.

Unconciously, Mikasa touched her side, "I... I cannot take another life to live for... how long? Another ten years..? Five years..? I've had enough... and I'll still have to end up leaving Roy then, right?"

Riza stared blankly at her.

"Yes. This is enough. I'm tired... I don't want to try anymore... take care of him for me, will you?"

No answer came out of her mouth. She's too dumbfounded to speak. Finally-

"Yes. I'll do just that."

"Thank you, Ms. Riza."

* * *

They say that when you die, you'll see your whole life flashing before your eyes... well, this quite something.

Thousands or even infinite memories rushed inside my head all at once. I couldn't help but wonder... Is nearly 20 years actually this long? Images of people I've met came and went...

* * *

"Yo, Roy", his best friend's voice interrupted his string of thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Maes?"

The man with glasses made his way towards him, a crazy grin coating his features. His emerald eyes twinkled of mischief.

"Well... I'm just passing by..."

"So much for 'passing by'..." he eyed the guy suspeciously.

"Oh come on Roy... I visited one of your patients."

"One of my patients..?"

"Petra Ral."

"Oh... Levi's fiance?"

Maes nodded off, "She's Gracia's cousin."

"I didn't know that..."

"Anyway, Gracia would like to thank you for hearing Levi's request not to remove the life support yet."

"To be honest, I was quite baffled by his actions. Levi doesn't like pointless stuffs...not that I would like to turn off the life support but... why is he still hoping?"

"Seriously Roy, go get a wife already."

The Oriental frowned.

Maes sighed, "Levi knows that the chance for Petra to wake up is far too faint- so faint that she's quite dead... But even though he doesn't show it, all he wants right now is to be with her... for sanity's sake."

"For sanity's sake huh..." Roy squeezed his eyes shut.

_Red... red is bathing her..._

_"Roy-nii-chan..."_

_The_ red_ gurgled out of her throat... it's streaming down the side of her paling mouth..._

His eyes shot open, pupils constricting.

"Roy?" Maes looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing... nothing..." his voice- faint. "Anyway, please leave me alone for a while... I want to sleep."

"Overtime?"

"Can't be helped... there was an accident-a big one..."

"The one near Shiganshina?"

"Yep... stupid Titan Delevery Corporation."

"This is the fourth time in two months. Seriously, the government should close that company down... I'll be leaving you then..."

As soon as Maes closed the door, Roy threw himself backwards on his leather seat. He closed his eyes, wishing hard not to see THAT again.

* * *

Mikasa strolled the hospital halls quietly. The sterile smell bit her nose... that familliar scent. It's the one that enveloped her protectively when she was a child. She closed her eyes, trying to remember her dear mother's features.

"Tch..." a stronger force sent her back, snapping her out of her reverie in the process. "Why don't you try using your eyes while walking... brat?!"

A man, probably ten centimeters shorter than her, with hair that rivals the color of ravens' feathers, stared back at her. Frozen blue...

"What are you staring at, brat?" he snapped. "Trying to size me up?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: STILL, I DO NOT OWN FMA AND SnK!**

Hey Heart here. Nothing much to say... but, I have two LeviMika one shots coming. Please stay tuned cause the one that has the bigger votes, shall be converted into a series. See yah next time.

_-RHL_


End file.
